El verdadero amor de kim
by hermano bee
Summary: princesa bee: la hija de tigresa Kim empezaba a sentir cambios en su vida tal como empezar a sentir algo por el estudiante del palacio jade amor, tonterías y mucha diversión ademas de muchas sorpresas
1. Comienzo

_**Princesa bee: espero les guste esta historia de amor **_

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que el huevo hermano nació y Kim empezaba a sentir cambios en su vida tal como empezar a sentir algo por el nuevo estudiante del palacio jade ya que él había venido para convertirse en la nueva generación de 5 furiosos de la cual ya se tenían a los nuevos miembros _un lobo llamado_: _shen hijo de Ming yùn, Un tigre llamado: roku del cual sentía algo, bengala, ella y su amiga una leopardo de las nieves llamada Lucy _ellos formarían el nuevo equipo de 5 furiosos pero tenían que esperaban primero debido a que eran algo jóvenes ye que tenían 17 años de edad

**Bengala:** cuanto más tengo que esperar para ser un miembro de los 5 furiosos

**Shen: **si ya lose cuando estaremos listos

**Roku:** pero si ya estamos listos

**Bengala:** tienes razón porque…. (_Bengala no pudo terminar esa frase fue interrumpido por su madre_)

**Tigresa:** no aun son muy jóvenes

**Bengala:** pero mama ya pasamos todos los entrenamientos, ya memorizamos 20 rollos, ya trabajamos en equipo, es obvio que estamos listos

**Shen:** sin ofender ustedes ya están viejos

**Tigresa:** que fue lo que me dijiste

**Shen: **nada maestra (_diciéndolo de una manera que se oía asustado_)

**Tigresa:** pues vallan a entrenar

**Bengala:** entonces me iré a entrenar

**Tigresa**: a donde qué vas tan rápido

Bengala se detuvo en seco al oír el tono de voz de su madre mientras que sus amigos se iban para evitar los gritos de la maestra tigresa

**Shen:** ciento lastima por ti

**Roku:** iré a tu funeral

**Bengala:** si muero te quedaras con la suciedad de mi cuarto

**Roku:** y si mejor me regalas tu espada

**Bengala:** ni cuando muera además ya se la prometí a mi hermano menor shí (_su nombre era Qiang shifu pero le decían shí de cariño ya que solo tenía 7 años de edad_)

**Shen:** adiós….

**Roku:** ni se te ocurra dejarme solo….

**Tigresa:** bengala has visto a tu hermana Kim

**Bengala:** debe de estar de compras con su amiga Lucy en el pueblo

**Tigresa:** veo que tu hermana está enamorada

**Bengala:** que dijiste mama

**Tigresa:** claro que lo está porque crees que va al pueblo tanto a comprar ropa

**Bengala:** ya veo mama

**Tigresa:** quiero que me ayudes averigua de quien está enamorada

**Bengala:** creo saber de quién está enamorada

**Tigresa:** de quien

**Bengala:** de roku

**Tigresa:** crees enserio que es el

**Bengala:** bueno eso creo es el único tigre que está aquí

**Tigresa:** puede que este enamorada de shen porque después de todo me enamore de tu padre y no era un tigre

**Bengala: **claro porque mi papa es un panda es lo único que quieres que hablemos

**Tigresa:** si ahora ve de quien está enamorada tu hermanita

**Bengala:** mama ya no es una niña como antes

**Tigresa:** siempre serán mis pequeños

**Bengala:** mama ya no es una niña

**Tigresa:** vigílala antes que le llegue la calentura

**Bengala:** no creo que mi papa este de acuerdo con lo de mi hermanita

**Po:** ¡claro que no estoy de acuerdo!

**Tigresa:** po pero ya está en la edad de la calentura

**Kim:** mami ya llegue

**Lucy:** hola maestra tigresa

**Tigresa:** donde esteban niñas

**Kim:** primero ya no somos unas niñas segunda andábamos de compras

**Tigresa:** de seguro andabas gastándote el dinero de tu padre ¿verdad?

**Kim **este no mama…. vámonos Lucy vámonos a mi cuarto

Kim y Lucy se fueron al cuarto de Kim y ahí hablaron de sus secretos mientras que Bengala oía lo que decía y riéndose Kim lo oyó y cuando bengala esteba con sus amigos Kim lo ponía en vergüenza

**Bengala:** ya te vengaste ¿verdad?

**Kim:** aun no

**Bengala:** entonces cuando estarás satisfecha

**Kim:** cuando yo quiera o hasta que aprendas a no ser metiche

**Bengala:** pues como quieras pero recuerda que yo sé muchos de tus secretos vergonzosos y también recuerdo que la venganza será mía

**Kim:** no te atreverías verdad

**Bengala:** pruébame hermana

**Kim:** a que no puedo

**Tigresa:** que pasa aquí

**Bengala:** nada mama solo me está amenazando Kim

**Tigresa:** es cierto Kim

**Kim:** si mama pero cuando estaba con Lucy este metiche oyó nuestros secretos

En eso que tigresa iba a arreglar el problema de Kim y bengala entro po

**Po:** amor que pasa aquí

**Tigresa:** es que (_en eso Kim y bengala la e interrumpiendo_)

**Kim y bengala:** nada papa

**Po:** a ver niños no les entendí nada

**Tigresa:** po nuestros hijos están peleando por qué bengala oyó los secretos de Lucy y los de Kim y Kim esta muy enojada

**Po:** es cierto Kim y bengala

**Kim y bengala:** si papa (_diciéndolo al mismo tiempo pero con mucha vergüenza_)

**Tigresa:** vallase al palacio de jade a entrenar y por favor cuando valla quiero que el problema ya resuelto ok (_para que sepan po y tigresa tienen su propio dojo de entrenamiento_)

**Bengala y Kim:** si mama como tú digas

En eso Kim y bengala se van al palacio de jade cuando

**Shifu:** que hacen aquí

**Bengala:** hubo un problema entre Kim y yo y mama nos dijo que nos fuéramos al palacio

**Shifu:** pues que problema hubo

**Kim:** abuelo yo te explico

En eso Kim diciéndole a shifu el problema bengala todo avergonzado

**Shifu: **en serio bengala miren hicieron mal los dos

**Kim:** yo no tengo la culpa

**Shifu: **tú y bengala tuvieron la culpa

**Kim: **está bien lo acepto yo también tuve la culpa

**Shifu:** y tu bengala no lo aceptas

**Bengala:** si abuelo lo acepto que yo también tuve la culpa pe

_**Continuara….**_

_**Princesa bee: espero que les guste pero no se preocupen por seguiré con la otra historia gracias por leerla **_


	2. preguntas de una madre

**Princesa bee: espero que les guste este capitulo y perdón por que le falto al anterior capitulo una parte hubo un error y se subió mal**

_**Bengala: si abuelo lo acepto que yo también tuve la culpa pedazo de animal Shifu: como me llamaste bengala**_

**Capitulo 2: preguntas de una madre **

**Había pasado dos horas desde que Kim y bengala tuvieron un problema después del castigo por llamar así a su abuelo shifu**_ (lo llamo pedazo de animal)_

**Bengala:** no puedo creer lo que le dije a mi abuelo así

**Kim:**yo tampoco puedo creerlo

**Mientras que bengala se lamentaba mientras Kim le estaba pidiendo perdón a shifu **

**Kim:** lo siento abuelo

**Shifu:** te perdono pero nunca se me Va olvidar lo que me dijo bengala

**Kim: **este si abuelo pero por lo menos estoy perdonada

**De repente llego bengala dándole un susto a Kim a shifu **

**Bengala:**de que hablan

**Kim: **que tas bengala o que te pasa insiste algo malo ¿verdad?

**Bengala:** no espera querías que me lastimara verdad

**Kim: **no me puedo preocupar por mi hermano

**Bengala: **cuando lo has hecho Kim dime

**En eso llega tigresa con shi todo cubierto de lodo**

**Tigresa: **que rayos te pasó estas cubierto de lodo porque

**Shi:** estaba cercas de la cueva del dragón y me resbale en el lodo (_espero que se lo crea lo pensaba en realidad estaba jugando con lodo_)

**Tigresa:** bueno pues Kim podrías tráeme ropa limpia para tu hermano shi

**Kim:** mama no tengo tiempo quede en ir con Lucy de compras y no quiero que venga el metiche de bengala

**Tigresa:** porque

**Bengala:** no más esto me faltaba y si quiero ir

**Kim:** no más que te vea no te la vas a acabar oíste

**Tigresa:** dejen de pelear que paso con ustedes antes eran tan unidos

**Kim: **mama ya estamos grandes puede ser que por el paso del tiempo nos gusta estar con otras personas que convivir hermano y hermana

**Tigresa**: pero son hermanos no hay persona más unida que hermanos son familia

**Kim:** bueno no cambia nada somos familia

**Tigresa: **y deben de estar juntos pase lo que pase

**Kim:** hay mama juntos para toda nuestra vida

**Tigresa:** no hay momentos que deben estar separados

**Bengala: **(_seba del cuarto y dice_)como sea yo me voy a golpear alguien

**Kim:** que bueno si no me muero de estar siempre con el metiche de bengala

**En eso llega po con shi hambrientos de fideos **

**Po:** ya hicieron la comida me estoy muriendo de hambre

**Kim: **si te morirías de hambre estuvieras llorando **(**_diciéndolo riéndose mientras que po mirando a Kim seriamente__**)**_

**Po:**__¡Kim!

**Kim:** bueno papa te lo tomas muy apecho es una broma

**Bengala:** pero admítelo papa lo que dijo Kim fue divertido

**Po:** ni de broma diré eso bengala así que ponte serio

**Bengala:** no se si podre papa

**Po:** pos ponte serio

**Kim:** ya me tienen harta si siguen así lo saco de aquí oyeron

**Po y bengala:** que regañona te pareces a tu madre/mama

**Tigresa:** que dijeron

**Kim:** si mucho pero ya saben

**Entro la noche Kim y bengala ya se tenían que irse a dormir **

**Po:** que duermas bien

**Kim:** ya te puedes ir del cuarto ya me quiero dormir pero buenas noches

**Po:** se nota que ya llego tu adolescencia

**Kim:** que dijiste

**Po:** nada que duermas bien (_XD_)

**Po se dirijió al cuarto de bengala**

**Po:** buenas noches Bengala

**Bengala: **si buenas noches

**Po:** puedo quedarme la noche aquí

**Bengala:** ¡que! Porque, que pasa mama te echo de la cama

**Po:** algo así tiene un humor de diablos

_**Flashback de la noche anterior**_

_**Tigresa: Po podrías dejar de moverte **_

_**Po: pero si no me estoy moviendo**_

_**Tigresa: en sima soy mentirosa ¿no?**_

_**Po: ¿Qué? no yo no dije eso**_

_**Tigresa: lo pensaste po lo pensaste no me mientas**_

_**Po: no lo pensé te lo juro **_

_**Tigresa: está bien pero ya deja de moverte **_

_**5 minutos después tigresa se movía por toda la cama**_

_**Po: no puede ser y se supone que yo era el que me movía… tigresa, tigresa,**_

_**Tigresa: que quieres po **_

_**Po: (en la orilla de la cama) te estás moviendo tigresa **_

_**Tigresa: porque dices eso po**_

_**Po: porque estoy a punto de caer de la cama por eso**_

_**Tigresa: lo ciento es que tengo calor po**_

_**Po: está bien duerma bien**_

_**Otros 5 minutos después Po estaba siendo destapado de las cobijas por tigresa**_

_**Po: que pasa tigresa creí que tenías calor **_

_**Tigresa: yo no dije eso po más bien tengo frio**_

_**Po: (¬3¬) que duermas bien tigresa**_

_**Fin del flashback **_

**Bengala:** entonces que fue

**Po:** no fue nada bengala pero podría dormir en el piso

**Bengala: **porque no se lo pides a shi o a mi hermana papa

**Po:** no tu hermano ya se durmió y tu hermana ni de broma se lo preguntaría

**Bengala:** ok papa está bien pero en el piso y espero que no ronques como mi abuela ping

**Po:** no te preocupes yo no ronco

_**Continuara….**_

_**Princesa bee: espero que les gustara perdón si tarde mucho en escribir esto pero estuve ocupada con los exámenes finales y con las pruebas de admisión **_

_**Adiós cuídense arigato**_


	3. una sorpresa

**Capitulo 3: una sorpresa**

_**Después de sonar el gong cada estudiante se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento pero bengala al olvidar que su padre estaba durmiendo en su cuarto se tropezó con el asiendo un gran ruido**_

**Bengala:** ha, ha, ha, ha

**Po:** auch

**Bengala:** que haces… así ya me acorde bueno papa voy a entrenar

**Roku:** hay todavía necesita que su papi duerma con el

**Bengala:** que dijiste

**Roku:** creo que debería correr ahora ha, ha, ha, ha solo era una broma

**Bengala:** morirás cuando te alcance ya verás te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta tus moretones tendrán moretones

_**Cinco minutos después de ser perseguirlo bengala por todo el palacio de jade a una velocidad que impresiono a shifu parecía que nunca lo iba alcanzar hasta que un tropiezo de roku hiso que lo atrapara pero apenas iba a darle el primer golpe shifu lo detuvo.**_

**Shifu:** bengala que crees que estas asiendo

**Bengala:** voy a darle una paliza a roku

**Roku:** ayúdeme

**Shifu:** porque quieres golpearlo

**Roku:** porque dije que toda vía necesitaba que su papi durmiera con el

**Shifu:** espera que porque po durmió en tu cuarto

**Po:** tigresa esta con un humor de…

**Tigresa:** que yo que

**Po:** nada tigresa nada (_con miedo en su voz_)

**Tigresa:** iré a ver al médico del valle creo que volví a enfermarme

**Shifu:** porque dices eso

**Tigresa:** porque acabo de vomitarle a shen

**Shen:** qué asco solo qué asco solo eso puedo decir eso

**Tigresa:** lo ciento shen

**Shen:** no hay problema maestra después de todo ni que tuviera una enfermedad mortal

**Tigresa:** puede ser no he tenido nauseas en años

**Po: **¿podría ser qué? No es una tontería pero ¿podría ser?

**Shifu:** porque dices eso po

**Po:** no lo sé maestro pero me suena familiar todo esto como si tigresa ya hubiera tenido esos síntomas

**Shifu:** creo que eso explicaría el humor de tigresa pero cuál sería el de Kim

**Po: **podríamos hablar en privado

**Tigresa:** lo harás después de ver al ya que necesito ir con el

**Po:** está bien tigresa iremos con el medico

_**Tras unos minutos de salir del palacio tigresa se encontró con al guíen que creyó no ver de nuevo**_

**Tigresa:** grulla eres tú

**Grulla:** si soy yo cuantos años chicos

**Tigresa:** perecían milenios

**Grulla:** que sucede te pasa algo

**Tigresa:** solo son unas nauseas y vómitos

**Grulla:** has tenido de casualidad cambios de humor te sientes fría y después caliente

**Tigresa:** no porque dices….

**Po:** claro que has tenido eso tigresa hace unos años recuerda y también unos años atrás

**Grulla:** te lo digo tigresa porque estas esperando otro bebe o mejor dicho estoy embarazada

**Tigresa:** que hablas enserio o me estas tomando el pelo

**Grulla:** toca tu vientre si no me crees

**Tigresa:** está bien (_tigresa con mucha delicadeza toco su vientre y comenzó a sentir unos latidos en su interior y empezó a mostrarse una sonrisa en su rostro_) tendré otro bebe (_lo decía con lágrimas en sus ojos_)

**Po:** otro bebe que bien (_lo decía con sarcasmo) _pero me alegra que tengamos otro hijo_ solo espero que tigresa me tenga misericordia con sus antojos y sus cambios de humor (lo decía en un tono de susurro_)

**Tigresa:** dijiste algo po

**Po:** no nada

**Tigresa:** se que dijiste algo dime ahora

**Grulla:** (_para ayudar a su amigo en problemas decidió decir algo_) tigresa no dijo nada solo son tus cambios de humor por las hormonas

**Tigresa:** está bien creo que tienes razón después de todo considerando lo que hice última vez que estuve embarazada casi mato a po creyendo que me dijo zorra

**Po:** si todavía tengo una cicatriz

**Víbora:** acaso escullo a tigresa decir que esta embarazada

**Tigresa:** esa es víbora

_**Víbora salió de un cuarto de donde estaba atendiendo a una cabra vertida con una tipo bata pequeña que se hacía notar que era enfermara**_

**Víbora:** si soy yo amiga como te ha ido

**Tigresa:** bien pero con una gran sorpresa tú también atiendes este lugar con grulla

**Víbora:** si así es amiga porque te sorprende un poco

**Tigresa:** no mucho porque

**Víbora:** por nada

_**Tras horas de platicar con su amiga se entero que con grulla había estudiado medicina y de salía con grulla porque se le hiso lindo después de estar tantos años con él y de que po había mejorado como guerrero y como padre también y mucho mas como esposo ya que tigresa era más feliz con el ahora que cuando apenas se casaron que su relación era mejor**_

**Po:** bueno deberíamos volver al palacio

**Tigresa:** si po creo que tienes razón

**Po:** cómo crees que tomen los niños de que habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia

**Tigresa:** no lo sé… pero creo que a shi le gustara saber de que ya no será el menor de la familia

**Po:** si eso creo

**Víbora:** deberíamos vernos más seguido qué opinas tigresa

**Tigresa:** si porque no

**Grulla:** hasta luego po nos vemos después

**Po:** creo que si grulla, víbora fue un placer muy grande verlos de nuevo

_**Po y tigresa se dirigieron de nuevo al palacio de jade para dar la gran noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia al estar todos en la mesa po decidió contarles sobre el embarazo de tigresa**_

**Po: **me permiten su atención un momento

**Todos: **si claro (_al_ _hinoso_)

**Kim: **que tiene mama

**Bengala: **está enferma

**Po: **no es algo mejor es una gran noticia

**Shifu: **cuál es la gran noticia panda

**Po: **bueno es que…. Bueno es... que... que

**Tigresa: **estoy embarazada

**Todos: **que dijo (_al hinoso_)

**Tigresa: **lo que oyeron

_**Tigresa había dejado a todos con la boca abierta por aquella noticia tan grande haciendo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta **_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Princesa bee: espero que les gustara esta noticia **_

_**Hermano bee: no crees que exageraste la cantidad de hijos hermana**_

_**Princesa bee: no ni un poquito le fauna sabrás que los animales pueden tener hasta más hijos**_

_**Hermano bee: ok es tu historia tú escribe lo que quieras…. oye es el primer comentario que hago en tu historia**_


	4. revelaciones

**Princesa bee:** aquí está el capitulo 4 del amor verdadero de Kim tome en cuenta el comentario del nuevo bebe y si lo pondré en la historia pero será de blanco y negro con los ojos de tigresa

**Capitulo 4: Revelaciones **

_**Después de que se supo que tigresa estaba embarazada todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por qué no creían que tuvieran más hijos fue una noticia que le gusto mucho a shi porque iba a tener un hermano menor y así ya no sería el menor ahora **_

**Shi: **al fin ya era hora soy el de en medio ósea el mayor de mi nuevo hermano

**Tigresa:** si pero qué bueno que vas a ser el hermano mayor shi pero no te aproveches

**Shi:** no te preocupes mama estate calmada (_con una cara de maldad_)

**Po:** lo que no me gusta cuando tu mama está embarazada es que la hora vez me quebró la mano cada vez que me acuerdo me duele (_con una cara de dolor mientras sobaba su mano_)

**Kim:** cómo olvidar eso cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara de mi papa me rio

**Bengala:** no eres la única pero bueno shi tienes hambre

**Shi:** ¡sí!

**Bengala:** que te parece si vamos con el abuelo por unos fideos

**De sorpresa entra roku con una cara de asustado momento que aprovecho bengala para sacar a su hermano con la intención de llevarlo con su abuelo a comer unos fideos ya los antojos de su madre y de que no dejaría comida para comer**

**Roku:** mi padre vino de visita

**Kim:** en cerio roku te voy a matar

**Roku:** yace que papa bromea mucho pero lo hace solo para entretenerse

**Po: **no hay que alarmarse ya sé que cuenta chistes malísimos pero aun así es un maestro del kung fu

_**En ese momento entra el padre de roku**_

**Itsuki:** ya llegue

**Roku: **que tan rápido llegaste

**Po:** hola itsuki como estas

**Itsuki: **si está bien

**Kim: **hola como esta maestro Itsuki

**Itsuki**: hola jovencita oye roku esta muchachita no es tu novia

**Roku:** ¡papa!

**Itsuki:** bueno pues que hijo tan enojón tuve lo decía de broma

**Kim:** (_mientras riéndose lo que dijo el papa de roku y sonrojándose_)

**Itsuki:** bueno escuche que la maestra tigresa tendrá otro hijo

**Tigresa:** quien se lo dijo

**Itsuki:** nadie lo note por los olores que te a tienes

**Tigresa:** que

**Itsuki:** huele que estas preñada

**Tigresa:** que me dijo…. atrévete a decírmelo de nuevo

**Po:** relájate no debes de estar estresada

**Tigresa:** tienes razón

**Roku:** bueno pues vamos a comer fideos en el restaurante del señor ping fideos y tofu

**Kim:** me parece una buena idea oigan y bengala

**Tigresa:** fue a llevar a shi a comer fideos

**Itsuki:** ok entonces ay que ir porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

**Kim y roku:** yo también

**Po:** tigresa tienes hambre

**Tigresa:** tengo mucha hambre

**Po:** ya entendí bueno ya vámonos

_**Mientras iban caminando y llegaron al restaurante hallaron a shi y a bengala comiendo y riendo bien cómodos ya que eran los únicos en el restaurante ya que el señor ping lo había serado para que comieran paz**_

**Bengala: **qué bueno que mama no vino si no te dejaría sin comida

**Shi:** no lo creo no come más que papa

**Tigresa: **que cómodo verdad niños

_**Cuando tigresa dijo eso bengala y shi tragaron muy brusco ya que vieron a su mama con una vena en el rostro**_

**Bengala: **a hola mama que no sabía que ibas a venir así que -yo y shi nos fuéramos

**Tigresa:** tenía mucha hambre y nos venimos todos

**Bengala:** a ok entiendo mama pero tengo una pregunta es en cerio que estas embarazada

**Tigresa:** entiende que si bengala no es posible que shi ya lo supero y no me anda preguntando si es niña o niño

**Shi:** lo que pasa es que me interesa que ya no voy a ser el menor de la familia

**Señor ping: **que bueno tendré otro nieto

**Po: **si papa es cierto tendrás otro nieto

**Tigresa:** bueno ya podríamos comer porque ya no aguanto el apetito

**Señor ping:** que se te antoja de comer

**Tigresa:** unos fideos, unos domplis, unos panes de frijol, un plato de fideos con remolachas, un poco de tofu, un jugo de ciruela, una ensalada, unas galletas

**Shi: (0-0)** creo que si come más que papa

**Tigresa:** dijiste algo shi

**Shi:** nada mama solo pensaba que bengala…. parece una cebra

**Bengala: **dijiste algo hermano

**Shi: **nnnn… no

**Señor ping:** algo más tigresa

**Tigresa:** y una galleta de la surte eso sería todo

**Po:** te ayudare a prepara la comida

**Señor ping:** pues claro es tu esposa así que si me ayudaras hijo

**Po: **bueno bengala ven a ayudar a cocinar

_**En ese momento solo se ve el plato de bengala girando en la mesa**_

**Po: **bueno tendré que pedírselo a shi

**Tigresa:** shi es muy pequeño todavía no sabe usar un cuchillo y duerme con una vela encendida porque le teme a la oscuridad

**Shi:** ¡mama! (_diciéndolo tapándose la cara de la vergüenza_)

**Tigresa:** vamos shi no es un secreto que le temas a la oscuridad, como que le temes a la altura

**Shi: **¡MAMA! Ya no hables por favor

_**Mientras que tigresa avergonzaba a su hijo roku se acerco a Kim para susurrarle algo al oído**_

**Roku:** Kim podrías acompañarme quisiera hablar contigo

**Kim:** claro

_**Continuara…**_

**Princesa bee: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo se que dejo algunas preguntas esperen el siguiente capitulo envíen mensajes de sus preguntas y se las contesto en la historia ya que mi hermano perdió una apuesta y no va a tocar la computadora por un mes **

**Hermano bee: si así que cuando escriba la historia será permiso de la princesita **

**Itsuki: se significa fortaleza**

**¡BUENO ADIOS CUIDENSE! **


	5. Nace un amor en secreto

_**Princesa bee: espero que les guste este capitulo perdón tarde mucho por mi hermano enfermo y gracias a Black rose –IMZ por la idea de cómo hacer el capitulo**_

_**Bueno este capitulo se llama **_

_**Capitulo 5: nace un amor en secreto**_

**Después de que roku se llevara del restaurante a Kim la llevo a un prado cercas de un riachuelo**

**Roku:** (_apenas llegan a aquel prado, divisa un enorme roble a orillas de un pequeño rio que corría por allí. sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó primero a la sombra de este_) Kim, ven (_llama, algo tímido_).

**Kim:** (_algo extrañada por la repentina timidez de su amigo, se sienta a la par de él, esperando a aquel hablara_).

**Roku: **hay algo que eh querido decirte (_dijo, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de ella_).

**Kim:** (_miro sus manos entrelazadas. era una sensación cálida y agradable, por lo que no las separo_) ¿qué pasa, roku?

**Roku: **veras, Kim... (_Nervioso, se rasca la nuca con su mano libre_)... hay algo que quiero decirte... (_Hizo una breve pausa, analizando la expresión de ella. Kim lo miraba expectante, aunque tener a aquellos ojos fijos en los de él sus ojos jade lo ponían aun mas nervoso_)... yo... yo...

**Kim:** ¿tuuuuuuuu?... (_En un tono de cierto desafío_)

**Roku:** yo... estoy enamorado de ti... (_Hablo tan rápido que Kim no comprendió muy bien lo que dijo, aunque tuvo una leve idea_).

**Kim:** ¿tú qué? (_pregunto, divertida por la situación_)

**Roku:** yo... estoy... enamorado de ti...

**Kim:** (_rodo los ojos y sonrió, divertida. comprendía perfectamente lo que el quería decirle, aunque le gustaría que se lo dijera de manera mas... entendible para ella porque quería que tomara el primer paso ya que no parecía que tuviera valor_)... dilo.

**Roku:** ¿qué?

**Kim:** que lo digas, cobarde...

**Roku:** (_trago grueso al ver la mirada de ella, clavarse en el, amenazante pero con una mirada llena de brillo_)... estoy enamorado de t...

**Y antes de que roku terminara de hablar, Kim lo callo con un tierno beso en los labios.**

**Kim:** tú también me gustas... (_Dijo, cuando se hubo separado del beso que ella había esperado tanto_)... cobarde... (_Agrego, algo divertido en un tono de burla_)...

**Roku quedo paralizado por el beso, pero las insultantes palabras de ella lo sacaron de aquel trance. ¿Cobarde? no, el no era un cobarde. **

**Roku:** ¡dime entonces un cobarde aria esto!…. (_Con un tono fuerte de seguridad en su voz_)

**Con más confianza, y el orgullo algo herido debía de admitir, acuno el rostro de Kim entre sus brazos hasta bajar a su cintura y espalda para lentamente acercar su rostro hasta besarla. Un beso tierno, inocente. Un primer beso. Aunque ninguno se percato de cierto par de ojos que miraba la escena...**

**Bengala:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás haciendo?! ¡Con mi hermana!

**Al darse cuenta de que fueron descubiertos Kim separo del beso enojada decidida a gritarle a su hermano por haber interrumpido su momento tan apreciado que desde tanto había esperado**

**Kim:** ¡bengala! ¡¿Que no sabes?! ¡¿Qué es privacidad?! (_Dijo_ _con un grito que casi le rompe los tímpanos a ambos_)

**Roku:** aa mis oídos

**Bengala:** ni que lo digas

**Kim:** además no deberías de ayudar a papa a cocinar

**Bengala:** no solo quería mantenerme lejos de mama

**Kim:** ¿Por qué?

**Bengala:** no recuerdas como se puso mama cuando esperaba a nuestro hermano

**Kim:** si ahora que lo pienso si

**Bengala:** serán unos meses difíciles, pero bueno los dejo solos pero antes (_toma a roku del brazo_)

**Roku:** si que necesitas bengala

**Bengala:** (_se acerca a su oído y dice_) "si mi hermana termina embarazada te juro que no vivirás para ver a tu hijo entiendes bien lo que acaba de decirte"

**Roku:** amigo como crees que yo

**Bengala:** no lo digo por ti sino por ella la conozco bien

**Kim:** que quieres decir con eso hermano

**Bengala:** nada solo le dije que si te rompía el corazón le parto la cara

**Roku:** entonces no lo voy a ser jamás

**Bengala: **mas te vale

**Kim:** ahí bengala que cosas dices

**Después de dejar a la parejita de tortolos en su momento de cariño, besitos, abrazos, palabras dulces, caricias de amor. (**_Princesa bee: ahí como soy cursi XD_**) sin darse cuenta de la parejita ya era de noche y tuvieron que volver al palacio de jade **

**Kim:** hay ya es de noche mejor ya hay que volver al palacio de jade antes que manden a alguien como shen a buscarnos

**Roku:** creo que tienes razón

**Después de decir eso se dirigieron los dos al palacio de jade ya en el palacio fueron a sus habitaciones para luego despidiéndose con un beso y diciéndose buenas noches **

**Kim:** hasta mañana mi amor

**Roku:** (_quedándose_ _impresionado por lo que dijo Kim_) hasta luego ya voy a mi habitación

**Kim:** espera no te vayas quédate a dormir conmigo

**Roku:** que estás loca si tú madre o tú padre o shifu me ven aquí me matan

**Kim:** quédate no seas cobarde

**Roku:** no soy cobarde

**Kim:** entonces quédate conmigo esta noche (_pidiéndolo en un tono de dulzura mientras acercaba sus labios_)

**Roku:** wow tranquila

**Y así pasaron las horas ya todos habían vuelto po y tigresa con shi a su casa ubicada cercas del palacio de jade **

**Roku: **Kim estas despierta (_lo decía mientras sentía como era apresado por los brazos de Kim_)…. Esto es muy incomodo…. Pero ya que

**Ya Lucy y shen en sus habitaciones bengala decidió ver si su hermana había vuelto al palacio o seguía de romántica con su novio pero al asomarse a su cuanto se topo con una ocena que le causo gracia ambos abrazados mientras kim tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara**

**Bengala: **tengo una idea…. Kim… Kim… estas cómoda (_mientras le picaba su cabeza_)… ¡dije que si estas cómoda!

**Kim: ¿**qué? …. Bengala que rayos te pasa

**Roku: **que estás loco

**Bengala: **y tú que no tienes habitación

**Kim:** ¡Bengala!

**Bengala:** ¿Que no te cansas de gritar mi nombre?

**Kim:** y no te cansas de ser chismoso

**Bengala:** solo les quería decir que el maestro shifu nos despertara mañana temprano para que no los sorprendieran

**Kim:** ¿que porque?

**Bengala:** porque mama cree que todavía eres muy joven para tener novio

**Roku:** porque dices eso

**Bengala:** no importa pero hermana lo último que no quiero es verte triste por eso creo que mama no debe saberlo todavía

**Kim:** gracias bengala aunque seas chismoso te quiero

**Bengala:** ya también te quiero Kim pero no soy chismoso soy sobre protector

**Dándose un cálido abrazo Kim y bengala**

**Roku:** lo siento por interrumpir su abrazo de hermanos pero ya es muy tarde y como lo que acaba de decir bengala nos va a despertar temprano y no vamos a querer despertar

**Kim:** si tienes razón roku (_diciéndolo voz tesando_)

**Bengala:** si además Kim no aguanta tanto tiempo si dormir

**Kim:** no es cierto bengala que mentiroso (_diciéndolo voz tesando_)

**Bengala:** si es cierto por eso te pones peor que mama cuando está embarazada

**Kim:** eso no es cierto eso bengala

**Roku:** sea cierto o no ya vámonos porque yo si tengo sueño

**Bengala:** ya también además Kim ya se está quedando dormida

**Mientras estaban caminando bengala y roku escucharon a Kim diciendo **

**Kim: **buenas noches amor

**Bengala: **a quien le dices amor

**Kim:** a quien bengala a roku

**Bengala:** pero roku hace mucho que se fue a su cuarto

**Kim: **entonces dile a roku buenas noches amor de mi parte

**Bengala:** estás loca nunca le diré eso de tu parte ya mejor duérmete

**Kim:** (_ya dormida dejando a bengala hablando solo_)

**Bengala:** como dicen el que madruga dios la ayuda

**Después de esa plática se fue a dormir para poder descansar un poco del día grande que tuvo tras unas horas de descanso el maestro shifu dio la orden de despertaros a todos**

**Shifu:** despierten todos hoy les espera un largo día

**Bengala:** maestro que quería tan temprano cual es la razón tan importante

**Shifu:** me alegra que preguntes bengala el consejo ha decidido darles una oportunidad de demostraran que ya están listos para ser los nuevos 5 furiosos

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Shen:** es enserio maestro

**Shifu:** díganme cuando he bromeado

**Bengala:** quiere decir que será nuestra primera misión como 5 furiosos

**Shifu:** si así es pero aun no son los 5 si asen esta misión bien ya serán los 5 furiosos

**Lucy:** que bien maestro

**Shifu:** así que empaquen sus cosas que tendrán que ir a la ciudad de Pekín

(Pekín _Este centro fundamentalmente militar y comercial, fue luchado y conquistado por los jurchen de Jin y los mogoles, quienes la nombraron Zhongdu y Dadu, respectivamente. Más tarde se convirtió en la capital de la dinastía Ming y fue rebautizada con el nombre de Pekín. Hogar del Palacio Prohibido, también fue el centro de poder durante la Dinastía Qing, y todavía lo es hoy en día_)

**Bengala:** espera en esta misión tendremos que quedarnos allá

**Kim:** que tan importante es esta misión

**Shen:** debe ser importante como para que tengamos que quedarnos

**Shifu:** si así es la ciudad ha sido amenazada por ladrones y mongoles si ustedes defienden la ciudad en lo que el ejército imperial llega el consejo afirmo que serán elegidos como los nuevos 5 furiosos aun a su corta edad

**Bengala:** bien todos estaremos listos en 5 minutos

**Kim:** por cierto que dice mama sobre esto

**Shifu:** no sabe nada por eso les dije que se levantaran temprano

**Shen:** así que vamos a salir a escondidas con rabo entre las patas

**Shifu:** se podría decir

**Roku:** bien ya basta de charlas y hay que empezar a empacar

**Después de esa platica los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones ya que tenían su ropa lista pero las chicas por otro lado era una historia diferente ya que parecían como un par de lobos en busca de su presa ya que parecía que la ropa fuese sus presa mientras la buscaban **

**Shen:** que todavía ustedes no están listas

**Lucy:** cállate que crees que es fácil conseguir ropa para este viaje

**Kim:** si y mejor váyanse porque hablarnos de cosas de chicas

**Shen:** que porque tendríamos

**Bengala:** (_se acerca al oído de shen y dice_) mejor aprovechamos para poder ganar la comida antes que ellas lleguen a la cocina y nos quiten lo mejor

**Shen:** bueno chicas disfruten de su platica iré con roku a hablan sobre el rollo que perdió antes de que shifu se entere de que esta perdido (_diciendo eso se desapareció de las habitaciones corriendo a cuatro patas_)

**Kim:** gracias hermano

**Bengala:** me debes dos hermana lo de la noche y lo de ahora

**Kim:** bueno pero vete ya

**Dicho eso se fijo que no había nadie y de que estaba hablando con la nada (bengala: dulce venganza)**

**Lucy:** que te dijo roku anoche que te saco a escondidas del restaurante de tu abuelo

**Kim:** dijo que me estaba enamorada de mí

**Lucy:** que bien tú si tienes suerte el chico que me gusta ni siquiera lo nota que existo

**Kim:** es quien creo que es Lucy

**Lucy:** si es el pero no digas nada como amigas por favor

**Kim:** tal vez le diga

**Lucy:** amiga no por favor no le digas

**Kim:** tranquila solo estaba jugando contigo no diré nada

**Lucy:** no juegues así con migo amiga (¬.¬)

**Kim:** tranquila no le diré nada a nadie de que estas enamorada de…

_**Continuara… **_

_**Princesa bee: lo siento pero no les diré de qué está enamorada Lucy y losé que los deje con una gran pregunta Voten quien puede estar enamorada Lucy **_

_**Shen x Lucy **_

_**Bengala x Lucy**_

_**Espero que les allá dejado muchas preguntas por que serán contestadas para el siguientes capitulo **_


	6. La cuidad de Pekín parte 1

_**Capitulo 6 cuidad de Pekín parte 1**_

_**Mientras que las chicas platicaban no se percataron de que un tigre estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas más precisamente sus armas**_

**Kim:** tranquila no le diré nada a nadie de que estas enamorada de…. bengala

**Bengala:** alguien dijo mi nombre

**Kim:** creo que fue mama

**Bengala**: pero no veo a mama

**Kim**: debe estar en la cocina

**Bengala**: ok gracias hermana (_diciendo eso se retiro del cuarto y de las habitaciones_)

**Kim**: perdón casi te delato

**Lucy**: tienes que tener más cuidado amiga

**Kim**: creo que mi voz es un poco fuerte

**Lucy**: ya lo creo bueno hay que irnos

**Kim**: vayámonos pero antes no quieres que te ayude con mi hermano

**Lucy:** lo arias me ayudarías

**Kim:** tú eres mi amiga así que si te ayudare

**Lucy:** gracias eres la mejor amiga

_**Mientras tanto en la cocina**_

**Bengala**: oigan alguien ha visto a mi madre

**Roku:** no porque

**Bengala:** juraría que me hablo a mí

**Shen:** debió ser tu hermana ya que la voz de tu hermana y tu madre son muy parecidas

**Bengala: **creo que tienes razón

**Roku:** oye a migo tengo una duda

**Bengala:** cuál es tu duda amigo

**Roku: **sientes algo por Lucy

**Bengala: **que porque dices eso

**Shen:** porque siempre que entrenamos tú te preocupas cuando se lastima

**Bengala:** y ustedes no se preocupan díganme

**Shen:** pero no tanto como tu

**Roku:** dime te gusta

**Bengala:** que no como creen eso enserio no sean infantiles solo somos amigos

**Shen:** admítelo te gusta

**Bengala**: no, no, no me gusta entiendan (_con el tono algo torcido_)

_**Sin darse cuenta Kim y Lucy los estaban oyendo**_

**Lucy:** te lo dije el no siente nada por mí (_empezando a salir unas lágrimas_)

**Kim:** Lucy no tienes que llorar no llores

**Lucy:** es que yo (_mientras las lágrimas corrían_)

**Bengala:** Lucy que tienes

**Lucy:** nada no importa

**Bengala:** (_la detuvo del brazo y la abrazo_) a mi si mi importa me preocupo por ti

**Lucy:** enserio

**Bengala: **claro eres mí mejor amiga claro que me preocupo

**Lucy: **a que bien bengala gracias (_solo una amiga porque_) ha

**Bengala: **que tienes

**Lucy: **que yo no tengo nada

**Bengala: **si dices que no es nada te creo

**Lucy: **bien

**Bengala:** que bueno oye Kim mama no me llamo segura que fue ella porque tu voz se parece a la de ella

**Kim**: tranquilo yo no fui

**Bengala**: ok te creo

**Kim:** porque siempre eso pero al final no me crees

**Maestro shifu**: bueno estudiantes tienen que irse el viaje es largo

**Bengala:** de acuerdo maestro

**Shifu:** bien váyanse antes de que su madre despierte

**Dicho eso todos se fueron del palacio para empezar el viaje a la ciudad de Pekín después de estar lejos del palacio de jade roku tomo la mano de Kim**

**Kim:** hasta que se te ocurrió tomar mi mano

**Roku:** es que quería esperar a salir del valle

**Kim:** que no tienes valor

**Roku:** que lo que pasa es que si nos ven así en el valle tu abuelo o algún conocido le podrán decir a tu madre o abuelo y no quiero que nos separen yo te amo

**Kim:** pues de muéstralo

**Roku:** bueno podría besarte

**Kim:** eso solo demuestra que me quieres otra cosa

**Roku:** podría ser (_roku ve una flor de loto en un árbol_) ya sé como

**Kim:** (_siente que roku suelta su mano y se dirige al árbol_) roku que haces

**Roku:** ya veras

**Lucy:** que haces amiga

**Kim:** no se roku se trepo al árbol

**Roku:** (_roku empieza a trepar el árbol cuando_) aaaaaaaaa (_se rompe la rama_)

**Bengala:** que rayos están haciendo…. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

**Shen:** roku que hiciste espera ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

**Lucy:** (_tapándose la boca de la risa de ver a su amigo caer_)

**Roku:** aaa duele mucho

**Kim:** te duele pero que no tienes neuronas porque existe eso

**Roku:** (_se levanta y de su mano saca una flor de loto y la pone en la oreja de Kim_) así te ves hermosa

**Shen:** que tú y Kim ya era hora

**Bengala:** bueno sigamos

**Después de una serie de caminos y decidieron detenerse a descansar en una posada de aguas termales **

**Bengala:** dos horas recuerden solo dos horas estaremos aquí

**Kim:** vamos hermano solo relájate y deja de intentar buscar atajos en el mapa

**Lucy:** Kim vienes a cambiarte para ir a las aguas

**Kim:** claro amigas tú también trajiste traje de baño

**Lucy:** si obvio

**Bengala:** hagan lo que quieran yo buscare una vía alterna para el viaje

**Kim: **haz lo que hermano vamos Lucy

**Shen:** vamos esta agua termal espera compartir en parejas y tú no piensas en entrar al agua que te pasa

**Bengala:** no hay nada que pueda hacer para meterme a las aguas termales

**Kim y Lucy salen de la habitación vestidas con un bikini que deja a roku con la boca abierta mientras que bengala no ponía atención **

**Lucy:** bengala como me veo

**Bengala:** que dices Lucy (_bengala se queda con la boca abierta mientras que sus amigos lo veían_)

**Lucy:** y bien como luzco

**Bengala:** (_babeaba pero seco su baba rápido y respondió_) luces hermosa (_siente que su carrazón late rápido_)

**Lucy:** (se sonroja) gracias bengala

**Shen:** ahora que dices bienes con nosotros a las aguas

**Roku:** he, he, he, he

**Bengala:** ok solo por cinco minutos

**Kim:** no que te ibas a mater a las aguas termales

**Bengala:** me puede arrepentir

**Kim:** si muy cierto

_**Mientras se metían a las aguas termales las cuales eran muy grandes ya que cada uno se fue a una parte para tener privacidad pero apenas bengala se iba a meter al agua Lucy extiende su mano del agua**_

**Lucy: **bengalas me ayudas a salir del agua

**Bengala:** claro que ayudo con

**Lucy: **(_muestra una sonrisa en su rostro_)

**Bengala: **espera un momento…. Tú puedes salir so… (_siente como tiran de al hacia el agua_)

**Lucy:** ya lose (_En ese momento Lucy arroja a bengala dentro del agua_)

**Bengala:** me ahogo (_hundiéndose en el agua_)

**Lucy:** ya no bromes (_pero bengala no salía del agua_)

**Kim:** hermano

**Lucy:** bengala

**Bengala:** (_sale de detrás de ella sin que se dé cuenta y pone sus manos en sus ojos y dice_) ¡dime buscas a alguien!

**Lucy:** bengala me asustaste… (_Se da vuelta y ve el cuerpo de bengala_)

**Bengala:** ¿Qué?

**Lucy:** nada bengala (_se sonroja al ver el cuerpo de bengala fuerte, marcado, y torneado lentamente acerca su rostro al de bengala) _

**Bengala:** ¿a Lucy? (_también acerca su rostro sin pensar en que iban a hacer_)

**Kim:** bengala voltea (_diciéndolo mientras se reía_)

**Kim agarra agua con su mano y la arroja a la cara de bengala diciendo**

**Bengala:** a Kim porque hiciste eso (_diciéndolo mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara_)

**Lucy:** ¡guerra de agua!

**Roku:** ¡guerra de agua!

**Todos se agarraron a una guerra de agua que duro una hora **

**Kim: **bueno ya me dolió la pansa de tanto reírme

**Lucy:** si además tengo hambre

**Salieron de las aguas termales Kim y Lucy para cambiarse**

**Kim: **ni se les ocurra seguirnos chicos

**Lucy: **quedamos claro

**Mientras que ellas salían de las aguas los chicos se acercaron para hablar con bengala**

**Shen: **dime es idea mía o casi besas a Lucy

**Bengala: **que no como se te ocurre

**Roku:** vamos casi la besas te gusta verdad

**Bengala:** a como chillan las niñas

**Roku:** puede ser pero es verdad

**Shen:** vamos si te gusta no hay problema después de todo roku sale con tu hermana y no

**Bengala: **vamos chicos que no tienen nada que hacer en vez de estar molestándome

**Roku:** vamos te gusta

**Bengala:** no me gusta entiende

**Roku:** si

**Bengala:** no

**Roku:** si

**Bengala:** no

**Roku:** si

**Bengala:** no

**Roku:** si

**Bengala:** no

**Roku: **si

**Bengala:** no

**Roku:** si

**Bengala:** no

**Roku:** no

**Bengala:** si

**Roku:** no

**Bengala:** que si roku si me gusta contento

**Shen:** te atrapo amigo

**Bengala: **pero no pienso perder nuestra amistad entienden no pienso perder una amistad con ella

**Shen:** que no piensas ser más que un amigo dime

**Bengala:** tal vez pero no ahorra pero será un día

**Después de esa plática entre amigos se dirigieron con rumbo a Pekín después de 12 horas de viaje llegaron a su destino **

**Bengala: **ahí está la ciudad de Pekín les dije que llegaríamos

**Shen:** y solo nos tomo 12 horas

**Roku:** hubiera sido 3 días si bengala no hubiera encontrado ese atajo

**Kim: **valla atajo tuvimos que pasar un bosque de miedo

**Bengala: **sigo diciendo que no había nada tenebroso allí en ese bosque bueno vamos al palacio de terracota

**Después de dirigirse en la ciudad se descubrió que era una ciudad que necesitaba ayuda por eso mandarían al ejército imperial al llegar al palacio de terracota un leopardo algo grande de unos 21 años de edad **

**leopardo de las nieves: **bienvenidos al palacio de terracota mi nombres es Rück Long yo los llevare a sus habitaciones

**Lucy: **no es necesario

**Rück Long: **es un honor ayudar a jovencitas tan bellas como ustedes

**Roku: **(_se acerca a Kim y le toma la mano dando a entender que están juntos_)

**Lucy: **(_se sonroja y dice_) gracias por el cumplido

**Rück Long: **no es un cumplido es la verdad (_mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro_)

**Bengala:** ¡bien por donde están las habitaciones! (_con el tono de voz algo fuerte_)

**Lucy: **(_acaso estará celoso_) bueno es algo tarde y creo que deberíamos dormir así que tiene razón donde están las habitaciones

**Rück Long: **bien síganme por aquí

**Después de llevar a cada uno a sus habitaciones se despide y se va de los cuartos de huéspedes**

**Rück Long: **vieron a los nuevos guerreros que llegaron

**Lobo negro:** si dos chicas tres chicos

**Rück Long: **son algo lindas las chicas

**Zorro:** que te perece una apuesta

**Rück Long: **¿cuál?

**Zorro:** quien logre enamorar a una de esas…

**Lobo negro: **me temo que la chica tigre blando con negro ya tiene novio

**Zorro: **entonces si logras enamorar a la chica leopardote daré 70 yuanes

**Lobo negro: **pero si te acuestas con ella yo te daré 190 yuanes

**Rück Long: **así que si lo logro tendré diversión y dinero es un trato

**Lobo negro:** para demostrar que te acostaste con ella tendrás que mostrar su ropa interior y decir que te acostaste con ella enfrente de nosotros

**Rück Long: **como dije trato hecho pero no tiene que ser voluntaria mente verdad

**lobo negro: **claro que no

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Princesa bee: si se preguntan porque el final se darán cuenta en los respectivos capítulos siguientes ya que bengala…**_

_**Hermano bee: no dirás nada de la historia que arruinaras todo si lo cuentas**_

_****__**Princesa bee: gracias a ******__lord SSV _ por ayudarme a crear este capitulo vean su historia

_**hermano bee: que bien**_

_**Princesa bee: ok no diré nada hasta pronto cuídense**_


	7. La cuidad de Pekín parte 2

_**Hermano bee: yo seré el encargado de crear este capitulo ya que mi hermana entro a un curso de dibujo que no le dejara tiempo de escribir su historia**_

**Capitulo 7 la ciudad de Pekín parte 2**

**Después de aquella plática entre esos chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar la noche para después planear de cómo lograr que esa gata se enamore de él.**

**Llegando el día y con él los rayos del sol que iban despertando a los maestros del palacio de terracota a todos menos a uno que se fue temprano para despejar su mente de lo ocurrido el día anterior.**

**Kim: **buenos días (_dijo saliendo del cuarto_)

**Lucy: **buenos días amiga

**Roku: **buenos días lindura (_dijo acercándose a Kim para darle un beso_)

**Kim: **ahora si son buenos días

**Roku: **gracias

**Shen: **que buenos días ni que nada la cama es totalmente incomoda

**Lucy:** no te quejes y donde esta Bengala

**Kim: **si donde esta

**Shen:** se despertó temprano dijo que iría a comprar algo al pueblo

**Kim:** ¿Cómo?

**Rück Long:** de casualidad su amigo no es el que esta peleando en este momento con los asesinos del rio

**Todos:** ¿Qué?

**Kim:** quienes son ellos

**Rück Long:** solo son los asesinos más peligrosos de la ciudad

**Salieron todos en busca de Bengala tardaron unos minutos ya que la ciudad era algo grande para después ver un cocodrilo que salió volando por los aires allí encontraron a Bengala acabando con lo que suponía era los asesinos más peligrosos de la ciudad.**

**Mientras sus compañeros se intentaban acercar para ayudar a su amigo Lucy no percato de que unos cocodrilo la rodearon ya rodeada uno de ellos le muerde el brazo mientras que otro le golpeara con un martillo en el las costillas mientras que otro le hacia un leve corte en la pierna y otro golpeándola en la cara dejándola aturdida asiendo que se arrodillarla en el suelo.**

**Bengala:** ¡Lucy no! (_Bengala fue a ayudar a su amiga que estaba a punto de terminar muerta con corte de espada en la cabeza_)

**Kim:** ¡Lucy no! (_apenas iba a dar un paso cuando vio una sombra corriendo a toda velocidad_)

**Cocodrilo líder:** muere

**Pero antes de siquiera pudiera mover su espada contra ella sintió un grandor dolor en el pecho que hiso detenerse tirando su espada bajando su mirada para ver porque sentía tanto dolor para ver a Bengala que parecía tener una mirada que hiso que el cocodrilo sintiera más miedo que dolor porque los ojos de el parecían estar rojos de ira.**

**Bengala:** no los perdonare la vida por haberla lastimado (_dijo con mucha ira en su voz mientras sacaba sus garras del interior del cocodrilo_)

**Cocodrilo secuas:** vieron lo que le hiso a nuestro líder (_con mucho miedo en su voz_)

**Bengala:** ustedes siguen

**Voltio a ver a todos los cocodrilos y dicho su amenaza se lanzó sobre todos los cocodrilos cercanos acabando con sus vidas ya no parecía que fuera Bengala parecía que fuera un arma matando todo lo que tenía delante del sus amigos tuvieron que detenerlo porque de todos los 40 cocodrilos solo quedaban 7 vivos mientras que Kim se acerco a su amiga para ayudarla.**

**Kim:** Lucy estas bien amiga

**Lucy:** tengo frio

**Kim:** no te preocupes amigas vamos a un hospital

**Roku:** cálmate amigo cálmate ya

**Shen:** no es necesario acabar con su vida

**Bengala:** suéltenme ya (_parecía que nada iba a calmarlo hasta que oyó una voz_)

**Lucy:** Bengala detente por favor

**Bengala:** (_lentamente deja de pelear con sus amigos para dirigirse con Lucy para cárgala y llevarla al hospital que vio secas de allí_) Lucy pronto estarás bien te lo prometo

**Lucy:** está bien confió en ti

**Diciendo eso cinto una gran ola de viento que iba golpeándola y pudo ver que Bengala corría a toda marcha hacia el hospital una vez allí Bengala no dio tiempo de abrir la puerta y así que la tumbo asustando a algunas personas del hospital.**

**Bengala:** ¡ayúdenla ahora!

**Doctor cabra:** que rallos le paso

**Bengala:** ¡no importa eso ayúdela! ¡Ya!

**Doctor cabra:** enfermeras llévenla rápido a la sala del quirófano

**Bengala:** yo iré con ella

**Kim:** tú te quedas

**Bengala:** que porque no la dejare sola

**Kim:** su ropa está totalmente ensangrentada así que le tendrán que quitar no dejare que la veas así si quieres ayudar tráeme su ropa del palacio rápido

**Bengala:** está bien llego en unos minutos

**Diciendo eso fue con rumbo al palacio de terracota buscando su mochila para dársela a su amiga para dársela al buscar algo de la ropa que su amiga pudiera usar encontró una pintura de el marcada con corazones alrededor de ella despues de ver esa y llevándola al hospital mientras tanto en el hospital**

**Kim:** doctor Lucy estará bien

**Doctor cabra:** claro que si no se preocupe pero tendrá unas 2 semanas de recuperación una en cama

**Kim:** gracias doctor

**Doctor cabra:** no hay de que ustedes acabaron con los asesinos del rio

**Kim:** pero no teníamos que hacer eso mi hermano acabo con sus vidas

**Doctor cabra:** que bien ellos habían causado terror donde pasaran acabando con lo que encontraran a su paso y aunque los pusieran en prisión siempre escapaban en la noche por los demás miembros de los asesinos

**Kim:** y porque el templo de terracota no hiso nada

**Doctor cabra:** vera es que….

**Enfermera cabra:** doctor necesitamos su ayuda en la habitación cinco

**Doctor cabra:** bien ya voy pero tarda unas horas en despertar ya que le pusimos un sedante de yerbas fuertes bien ya me voy

**Enfermera cabra:** no se preocupe su amiga estará bien llévenla al palacio de terracota a descansar

**Kim:** gracias

**Enfermera cabra:** no hay de que

**Kim:** Lucy espero que te recuperes pronto (_Kim pensaba en cómo se comporto su hermano cuando hirieron a su amiga_) Bengala debe sentir algo por ella

**Bengala:** ya traje la ropa hermana

**Kim:** hermano me asustaste

**Bengala:** lo ciento es que ya traje la ropa de Lucy

**Kim:** bien hermano

**Bengala:** como esta ella

**Kim:** bien no es nada grave ahora espera aquí mientras yo visto a Lucy y no quiero que entres hasta que te diga

**Después de una serie de minutos Lucy cambiaba a su amiga de ropa poniendo le una ropa cómodo de su mochila la cual era su piyama después de vestirla llama a bengala quien toma a Lucy en sus brazos **

**Kim:** chicos como les fue con los cocodrilos

**Shen:** dijeron que harían lo que sea con tal no dejaran que bengala se les acerque

**Roku:** yo creo que tu hermano se volvió loco

**Shen:** tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si le hubieran hecho lo mismo a Kim

**Kim:** aun así mi hermano parecía algo que no podía ser vencido me pregunto si mi tío le hubiera hecho eso a Lucy creo que mi hermano le hubiera matado

**Roku:** y bengala donde esta

**Kim:** en la habitación con Lucy esperando a que despierte

**Shen:** que sucede

**Kim:** se siente culpable por lo que paso

**Shen:** deberíamos ir a verlo pa…

**Roku:** no hay que dejar que estén a solas

**Kim:** de acuerdo pero quien le llevara la comida

**Roku:** pero quien le llevara la comida a bengala

**Kim:** yo lo hare

**Shen:** bien vamos a comer

**Kim:** roku

**Roku:** si Kim

**Kim:** si a my me hicieran eso tú acabarías con sus vidas

**Roku:** claro que sí pero lo que hiso tu hermano me sorprendió acabo con todos ellos

**Kim:** ya no hablemos del tema mejor vamos a comer

**Lucy se encontraba inconsciente y Bengala no se apartaba de ella sus amigos y su hermana le dijeron que sería dejarla sola pero bengala siempre les decía que no mientras que ella estuviera herida pasaron las 2 días y Lucy ya se encontraba bien pero seguía sin despertar lo cual preocupaba a bengala lentamente Lucy abre sus ojos para despertar una vez despierta al primero que vio fue a Bengala**

**Bengala:** Lucy despertaste que bien (_dijo eso para luego abrazarla_)

**Lucy:** bengala eres tú pensé que moriría hasta que vi que me defendiste… de un modo algo violento pero me defendiste porque

**Bengala: **porque fue mi culpa si no hubiera peleado con ellos

**Lucy:** Bengala no fue tu culpa… espera tú estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo (_acercándose al él para besarlo_)

**Bengala:** claro que si Lucy tú me importas mucho (_asiendo lo mismo que Lucy_)

_**Pero llegaron sus amigos**_** y Rück Long que tenía planeado cómo hacer para acostarse con la chica ya que estaba débil e indefensa como para defenderse asi que pensó un plan para eso aria que bengala se alejara de ella**

**Shen:** Lucy estas bien

**Kim:** estas bien amiga creímos que no despertarías

**Roku:** me alegra que estés bien

**Rück Long: **creo que deberíamos ir nos ye que descubrí que un grupo de mongoles tenia planeado atacar la aldea

**Bengala:** vallan ustedes yo me quedare

**Rück Long: **claro que no después de lo que les hiciste a los asesinos del rio los mongoles te tienen mucho miedo y eso ayudara a vencerlos más fácil….ah

**Bengala:** que pasa

**Rück Long: **nada me sentí un poco mareado no importa vamos a la misión

**Bengala:** no te quedas ya que si vas en ese estado resultaría mal al momento del combate

**Rück Long: **bien me quedare (_pensando el plan ya está hecho esos yuanes son míos_)

**Todos se fueron al palacio y dejaron descansando a Lucy ya Bengala se encontraba más tranquilo la dejo sola y cuando para que pudiera ir a la misión de vigilancia con sus compañeros ya era de noche y todos estaban afuera menos Rück Long y Lucy fue a la habitación de Lucy para poner su plan en marcha**

**Lucy:** hola

**Rück Long:** hola Lucy (_acercándose a ella_)

**Lucy:** porque te acercas tanto

**Rück Long:** no es nada solo tú vas a ser mía esta noche Lucy (_con una voz muy malvada acostándose encima de ella forzando sus brazos de los brazos_)

**Lucy grita y pero no había nadie que la ayudara mientras que él le empezaba a desgarrar la ropa sin nada que poder hacer por estar débil Lucy se puso a llorar pidiendo que bengala llegara y la ayudara se acercaba y el empieza a manoseándola**

**Lucy:** por favor no (_llorando_)

**Rück Long: **cállate que lo vas a disfrutar

**Lucy:** bengala ayúdame por favor (_grito con gran sentimiento mientras lloraba_)

**Rück Long:** el no te puede escuchar

**Bengala que estaba lejos escullo un leve grito que decía que la ayudara reconoció que era la voz de Lucy y fue corriendo a ayudarla sus amigos lo siguieron pero se preguntaban porque volvía al palacio de de terracota ya que fue el único que escucho esa grito se fue a la habitación de ella y encuentra a Rück Long manoseándola y a Lucy llorando**

**Bengala:** ¡qué rayos crees que le estas asiendo!

**Cojee un cuchillo que tenía oculto en la ropa golpea en la cara a Rück Long y lo empieza a golpear de peor forma que a los cocodrilos sujeta son su antebrazo contra la pared y le pone en el cuello el cuchillo**

**Bengala:** mira si te vuelves a acercar a ella yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día otra vez y de que vea tu corazón antes de aplastarlo en frente de ti que de claro

**Rück Long:** (_casi sin respirar_) ah, ah (_jadeaba para tomar aire_)

**Bengala:** dije que si quede claro

**Rück Long:** (_casi sin respirar_) está claro bien

**Bengala lo vota al piso y le da una patada en la cara que lo lanzándolo por la ventana mandándolo fuera de la habitación de Lucy sus amigos que apenas van llegando ven a Rück Long sale volando y cae en el piso con la boca llena de sangre todos se alteran y deciden llevarlo a la enfermaría**

**Bengala:** (_se acerca a Lucy y le dice_) Lucy estas bien

**Lucy:** (_lo abraza y dice_) si estoy bien (_llorando_)

**Bengala:** creo que mejor vamos a caminar para que puedas descansar

**Lucy:** claro pero te importaría cargarme me cien muy débil para caminar

**Bengala:** no hay problema creo que podríamos ir a unas piscinas naturales que vi cercas de aquí eso ayudaría a relajarte

**Lucy:** suena una buena idea también podrías traer mi maleta para poder cambiarme

**Bengala:** claro

**Lucy y Bengala caminan hasta una pequeña montaña donde había una pequeña pasada de piscinas naturales se sientan al lado de la piscina y Bengala le da una flor de loto y se la pone en la oreja Lucy entra a la piscina para empezar a relajarse**

**Bengala:** te vez hermosa Lucy

**Lucy:** (_Lucy se sonroja y los dos miran las estrellas_) mira esa es la osa mayor

**Bengala:** (_se quita la camisa y entra a la piscina con Lucy_) si qué hermoso se ve el cielo con las estrellas (_lo dice mientras pone su brazo alrededor de ella_)

**Lucy:** bengala yo

**Los 2 se miran a los ojos pero antes de Lucy dijera algo mas bengala se acercan y le da un beso profundo que hace que ella se sentir viva**

**Bengala:** te amo

**Lucy:** yo también te amo

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Hermano bee gracias a lord SSV por ayudarme en la creación de esta capitulo **_

_**Nota: si les gustaría ver una escena para mayores entre lucy y bengala pónganlo en los comentarios**_

_**Hermano bee: El verdadero amor po y tigresa tardara un poco así que no se impacienten estoy teniendo problemas con la historia sí que no se preocupan**_

_**Adiós cuídense**_


	8. La cuidad de Pekín parte 3

**Advertencia esta capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores así que te recomiendo que leas otra cosa o el siguiente capitulo**

_**Hermano bee: como si alguien haga caso de lo que dice uno de estos temas la princesa bee se enojara cuando se entere que esto está en su historia pero bueno así son las cosas**_

**Capitulo 8 la ciudad de pekin (somos uno sólo)**

**Bengala:** te amo

**Lucy:** yo también te amo

**Bengala:** lose tú lo eres todo para mí y no te quiero perder

**Lucy:** tu también lo eres pero yo quiero mostrarte el amor que te tengo (_empieza a besar a Bengala de forma apasionada)_

**Bengala:** (_se deja llevar por todas sus emociones con ese beso mete su lengua en ella siente como sus lenguas jugaban después de un rato así muerde los labios de Lucy ella se separa_) yo... este

**Lucy:** (_siente como lo mordió Bengala_) veo que tu si sabes besar

**Bengala:** buenos los instintos hablan

**Lucy:** sabes hay una cosa mejor que puedes hacerme en lugar de besarme

**Bengala:** (_muestra una sonrisa en su rostro_) ja, ja, ja ella me matara

**Lucy:** de quien hablas

**Bengala:** de quien más

**Lucy:** ya veo pero porque

**Esta es la última advertencia si no quieren leer mas pongan otra cosa o el siguiente capitulo**

**Bengala:** (_se acerca a Lucy y desliza sus manos hacia su piyama para ir desabrochando sus botones_) por esto

**Lucy:** que bien por un segundo pensé que tendría que rogarte

**Bengala**: tú jamás tendrías que rogarme que hagamos esto

**Lucy:** Bengala yo (_se separa de Bengala y empieza quitándose el camisón con las vendas revelando sus pechos_) así será mejor no crees

**Bengala:** yo creo que si (_se acerca a Lucy y toma unos de sus pechos y lo aprieta ligeramente mientras lo mordía su pezón con suavidad_)

**Lucy:** ah, ah, ah (_empieza a excitarse por lo que hace Bengala_)

**Después de estar así por un par de minutos algo allá abajo comenzó a crecer en los pantalones de Bengala Lucy sintió algo duro que tocaba su pierna y gimió de placer mientras que acerco su mano para tocar el objeto duro que la estaba tocando su pierna pero decidieron mejor salir del agua una vez fuera Lucy procedió a deshacerse de los pantalones de Bengala para poder ver el miembro erecto de el lentamente acerca su boca al miembro de Bengala y lo mueve con la mano de arriba abajo con suavidad pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que los habían seguido.**

**Roku:** amor porque tenemos que venir aquí

**Kim:** porque vi a Bengala y a Lucy saliendo

**Roku:** y eso que

**Kim:** es mí mejor amiga quiero saber que es voy a ver (_estaban detrás de unos arbustos Kim abre las hojas que le impedían ver lo que pasaba ya que se oían gemidos y se queda petrificada con lo que esta viendo con una cara de OoO_) okey yo no quiero mirar más

**Roku: **de que hablas

**Kim: **no te combine ver

**Roku:** bueno veamos (_Roku se asoma y dice_) guau nunca pensé que Bengala pudiera hacer eso pero él no me dije que no hiciera eso

**Kim:** (_Kim lo jala y le dice_) te ibas a quedar mirando o qué y hacer que

**Roku:** veras corazón cuando tu y yo nos besamos por primera vez el me dijo que no lo hiciera contigo porque si no me rompería la cara

**Kim:** a enserio veamos haber que pasa por que si hacen lo que no deben intervengo

**Roku:** esa es mi chica

**Kim:** mí que

**Roku:** mi lindura (_con una voz de miedo_)

**Mientras Kim y Roku conversaban Lucy y Bengala seguían asiendo lo suyo sin percatarse de que los veían mientras llevaban las cosas más serias ya que bengala se desasía de los pantalones de Lucy para empezar a tocarla.**

**Lucy: **eso me gusta mucho

**Bengala:** entonces siguiere así

**Lucy:** yo igual (_mientras bengala usaba sus manos para jugar con su entre pierna_) oye no te parece si vamos a otra parte

**Bengala:** claro que si donde quieras yo voy

**Se acostaron en el prado con una manta y Lucy comenzó a chupar el pene erecto de Bengala lamiéndolo y besándolo metiéndolo en su boca mientras ella se excitaba mas al igual que bengala ella enrollando su pene con su lengua sacándolo de su boca al mismo tiempo que metía entero el pene de bengala en su boca de modo que ya no se veía hasta que bengala no aguanto más y termino en su boca llenando la boca de Lucy con su semen caliente.**

**Lucy:** (_trago la esencia de bengala_) valla es tan deliciosa

**Bengala:** te gusta no

**Lucy:** si

**Bengala:** pues bien es tu turno

**Bengala cogió a Lucy y la alzo Lucy quedando en acostada en la manta Bengala le quita la tanga que tenia y noto que estaba empapada comienza a chupar la entre pierna de Lucy.**

**Lucy:** sigue así más profundo

**Bengala:** te gusta eh entonces te encantara esto

**Bengala jugaba con la entre pierna de Lucy ella solo se excitaba más de lo que ya estaba mientras que bengala jugaba con su clítoris metiendo su lengua esta dentro de ella metiendo la sacándola mientras ella gritaba y le pedía que siguiera ella no pudo aguantar más y también termino en la boca de el al ver como lo veía se avergonzó un poco.**

**Bengala: **creo que esto te va a encantar (_se pone en cuclillas_) si te lastimo me dices para detenerme

**Lucy: **no te preocupes puedo aguantar

**Escuchando lo que dijo Bengala se puso en posición ****se acomoda mejor y se acerca perfectamente a unos centímetros de Lucy después con su mano sujeta su miembro y lentamente se acerco un poco más a ella y mete lentamente la punta su pene eréctil en la entre pierna mojada de Lucy hasta que oye un gemido de ella impulsando sus caderas hacia enfrente tomando su virginidad.**

**Lucy: **ah, ah, ah, ah (_gime de dolor_)

**Bengala:** te lastime

**Lucy:** no te preocupes sigue puedo soportar

**Bengala hace un movimiento de caderas y metiendo todo su miembro dentro de Lucy haciéndola gemir de placer al escuchar eso bengala toma un pecho de ella y lo aprieta ligeramente Lucy gime de nuevo pero con mucho placer al sentir como aprieta su pecho al mismo tiempo que él seguía metiendo su miembro con fuerza y rapidez dentro de Lucy sentía como entraba y salía dentro de ella bengala empuja de nuevo con más fuerza haciendo que Lucy sintiera de nuevo como entraba y salía de ella sintiendo como tocaba sus paredes eran tocadas miembro de bengala dentro de ella justo cuando esto estaba por llegar al orgasmo para terminar con su experiencia para llegar a ser uno solo por desgracia no esperaban que interviniera Kim.**

**Kim:** okey voy a ir

**Roku:** espera

**Kim:** Bengala que estás haciendo

**Bengala y Lucy:** _**¡Kim!**_(_Con un grito algo grave_ después de gritar _Los dos se separaran y se tapan con la manta que estaba debajo de ellos_)

**Kim:** Lucy que estás haciendo con mi hermano

**Lucy:** veras es que…. yo (_muy avergonzada_)

**Kim:** y Bengala que estás haciendo con mí mejor amiga

**Bengala:** bien ya no puedo mentir que crees que estábamos asiendo (_un poco avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo con orgullo_)

**Roku:** amigo te atraparon

**Bengala:** Roku tu no hables si quieres mantener tus kiwis a salvo y que haces aquí

**Roku:** oye es mi novia donde ella valla yo la seguiré y mira hiciste justo lo que me dijiste que no hiciera no me parece justo amigo

**Bengala:** si pero amigo pero fue muy satisfactorio

**Kim:** satisfactorio (_muy enojada_)

**Lucy:** celosa amiga

**Kim:** ¡nooo!

**Lucy:** y por qué no lo intentas

**Kim:** creo que lo hare ya que….

**Bengala:** no lo harás

**Kim:** que porque

**Bengala:** porque tú no estás lista o me equivoco hermana dime para darte privacidad

**Kim:** tienes razón pero sabes a mama le parecerá muy fascinante que hallas perdido tu virginidad

**Bengala:** no le dirás hermano verdad por cierto no sabes que es privacidad

**Kim:** tú no dirás nada de que yo y roku salimos verdad además que sí que es la privacidad

**Bengala:** bien pues a la próximas tenla en práctica y que tenía que decir que

**Kim:** ya me entiendes

**Lucy:** bueno amiga nos podrías dejar solos

**Kim:** no lo creo papa y el abuelo vendrán al palacio

**Lucy y bengala:** ¡que!

**Roku:** si llegaran mañana por eso Kim vino a avisarte

**Bengala:** que te parece si terminamos con esto en otra ocasión

**Lucy:** si puedo esperar (_lo besa con pación_)

**Kim:** bien vístanse y los veremos en el camino

**Lucy:** lo bueno es que traja mi maleta

**Bengala:** (_toma sus pantalones mojados_) pero yo no traje ropa extra

**Roku:** bueno vámonos ya para que se vayan secando tus pantalones que ya falta poco para que amanesca

**Bengala:** porque vienen aquí

**Kim:** vienen a hablar de tu comportamiento con los cocodrilos

**Bengala:** creo que estoy en problemas

**Roku:** además de como trataste a Rück Long

**Bengala:** ese idiota se la merecía

**Kim:** porque se merecía eso

**Lucy:** casi me viola

**Kim:** que amiga estas bien no te hiso nada

**Lucy:** no tu hermano me defendió antes de que me hiciera algo

**Kim:** cuando el abuelo o papa se enteren será expulsado del palacio de terracota

**Bengala:** aun así yo planeo decirle a papa de que salgo con Lucy

**Kim:** bien pero no le digas nada a mama que salgo con roku

**Roku:** te avergüenzo

**Bengala:** y mucho

**Kim:** cállate

**Bengala:** ya tengo seca más o menos la ropa así que vámonos a lucy

**Lucy:** si bengala

**Bengala:** me encantaría que fueras mi novia que dices

**Lucy:** si seré tu novia

**Kim:** bueno tórtolos mejor vayámonos ya

**Diciendo eso se fueron para dirigirse al palacio de terracota ya que vendría su po y el maestro shifu les diría lo que ese leopardo tenía planeado hacerle a Lucy y posiblemente a Kim también ya que no dudaba que también le intentara hacer eso a ella para que lo expulsaran del palacio de terracota.**

_**Hermano bee: si los he dejado con ganas de Kim y roku pero eso saldrá en po y tigresa al igual que otra parte de Lucy y bengala junto con una gran sorpresa de parte de Lucy y Kim en la historia **_

_**Lean el siguiente capitulo de esta historia porque penas acabe esta historia seguirá po y tigresa un amor puro**_

_**Verán esta historia es como lo que pasa en medio de la otra será lo que sigue de esta así que no se desesperen si tarda un poco la otra historia planeo terminar esta primero**_

_**Hasta luego cuídense comenten y si quieren darme ideas las tomare en cuenta.**_


	9. La cuidad de Pekín parte 4

**Advertencia esta capitulo no tiene nada que ver con el anterior así que velo bajo tu propio riesgo**

_**Hermano bee: si no leíste el anterior capitulo no te preocupes este no tiene nada que ver con el anterior así que te lo perdiste XD**_

**Capitulo 9 La ciudad de Pekín 4**

**Un día después de que bengala atacar a los cocodrilos el palacio de terracota envió un mensaje al palacio de jade para avisar de lo ocurrido con el estudiante bengala en el pueblo**

**Po:** que bengala hiso que

**Shifu:** si el hiso al parecer eso según dice el pergamino que me enviaron

**Tigresa: **déjame leer el pergamino papa (_tigresa leyó el pergamino palabra a palabra para sorprenderse de lo que su hijo hiso_) valla nunca creí que bengala pudiera hacer eso

**Po:** yo tampoco amor

**Shifu:** (_piensa: como pudo vencer a tantos asesinos sin recibir ningún rasguño algo dentro de el debió ayudarlo_) iré a hablar con bengala de lo ocurrido

**Tigresa:** tú lo acompañaras po

**Po:** qué pero tú no puedes estar sola

**Tigresa:** estaré con grulla y víbora además de que shi estará con migo no te preocupes además dormiré en el restaurante de ping ya deja de preocuparte ve y habla de tu hijo de la plática de lo que es el amor y lo que te hace hacer

**Po:** que

**Tigresa:** lee el pergamino detallada mente

**Po toma el pergamino y le con detalle cada palabra**

**Pergamino**

**Estimado palacio de jade le informamos que el estudiante bengala hijo del guerrero dragón y la ex maestra tigresa acaba de asesinar a una banda de asesinos que atacaron e hirieron una compañera suya esto hiso ver al palacio de terracota como un grupo de crueles asesinos así que esperamos que ustedes le pongan un castigo ejemplar al estudiante bengala por sus acciones incorrectas hacia al palacio y el kung fu**

**Atentamente el maestro wau Long**

**Después de leer esa nota shifu y po fueron con rumbo al palacio de jade de terracota sin percatarse de que uno de sus hijo bengala había tenido una noche magnifica en la que perdió su virginidad junto con su compañera Lucy y amor verdadero**

**Bengala: **buenas noches amor

**Lucy:** tu también (_toma el brazo de bengala y le dice al oído_) quédate conmigo esta noche no me siento muy segura desde lo de Rück Long

**Bengala:** no te preocupes me quedare solo deja cambiarme de ropa que esta mojada

**Lucy:** aquí te espero

**Después de unos minutos Lucy también decidió cambiarse de ropa pero no se percato de que bengala ya había llegado y la veía cambiándose ella se voltio y solo sonrió de manera coqueta a su novio**

**Lucy: **te me quedaras viendo o vendas a dormir

**Bengala:** no se pueden las dos opciones dime

**Lucy:** bueno quizás….

**Kim:** ya duérmase

**Bengala:** bueno

**Lucy:** (_besa a bengala_) bueno durmamos

**Después de eso beso se acuestan en la cama para dormir como pareja Lucy con un atuendo que no daba nada que imaginar y bengala solo con unos pantalones corotos Kim su hermana en ropa interior con su novio roku mientras ellos dormían no se dieron cuenta de que shifu y po ya habían llegado al palacio de terracota por lo cual po se asomo a su cuarto y al ver que no estaba allí se asumo al de Lucy para ver los a los dos juntos**

**Po: **veo que mis hijos ya encontraron el amor

**Shifu: **que pasa po (_a mira bengala con Lucy y luego se asoma al cuarto de Kim que estaba con roku_) ya se enamoraron se lo desvariamos decir a tigresa

**Po: **mejor no ella no le gustara eso así que no por el momento

**A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol despierta lentamente a Lucy y ve a bengala a su lado y le un beso en la boca ya que al fin tenia al amor de su vida con el bengala se despierta y le da un beso a Lucy dándole los buenos días**

**Bengala: **buenos días amor

**Lucy: **buenos días corazón te quieres parar o quieres que estemos nosotros 2 solos

**Bengala: **tú qué quieres que ágamos

**Lucy: **no se qué tal si nos quedamos aquí un rato solo nosotros 2 solos (_dándole un beso profundo_)

**Bengala: **me parece bue...

**Po: **hola hijo

**Bengala: **(_Bengala sobresaltado un poco le responde_) papa que cuando llegaste

**Po:** anoche y los vi muy pegados cuando dormían

**Bengala:** quiero decirte algo

**Po: **estas saliendo con Lucy cierto

**Bengala: **papa como lo supiste

**Po: **no se tal vez sea porque estas durmiendo con ella

**Bengala:** papa bueno yo

**Po: **ok los dejo solos pero antes bengala quiero preguntarle algo a Lucy

**Shifu: **tenemos que hablar con el maestro wau Long

**Po:** espere es cierto que intento violarte Rück Long

**Lucy:** si maestro po pero bengala me defendió antes de que lo lograra

**Shifu: **Bueno po vamos a buscar a ese tal Rück Long

**Después de haber hablado con Lucy de eso deciden que Rück Long sea expulsado del templo de terracota pero antes tenían que hablar con su maestro de la actitud de su estudiante al llagar con el maestro discuten para echarlo pero él decía que no**

**Wau Long: **esa es una acusación muy seria hacia mi mejor estudiante

**Po: **acusación si fue cierto mi hijo lo detuvo

**Wau Long: **si pero su hijo no puede probar nada

**Po: como que nada**

**Wau Long: **que yo sepa su hijo tuvo relaciones con ella anoche además que mato a un grupo de bandidos así que no es de confianza lo que diga

**Po: **como se atreve a decir eso

**Shifu: **espere un momento si ellos tuvieron relaciones como lo supo usted

**Wau Long: **eso es de su incumbencia además venimos a hablar del comportamiento de el creo que no debe ser un furioso ya que los furioso no deben matar nunca asi que su hijo no es digno

**Po:** como se

**Bengala:** sabe usted tiene razón con eso ningún furioso debe matar

**Wau Long:** veo que sabes escullar la decisión de los maestros

**Bengala:** pero tampoco usted tiene derecho a ser un maestro

**Po y shifu:** que

**Wau Long:** que con que derecho me dices eso

**Bengala:** hable con el pueblo ustedes jamás intentaron arrestas a ningún criminal de hecho aceptaban sobornos

**Wau Long: **que yo jamás he aceptado sobornos

**Bengala: **entonces explica esto (_bengala golpea un jarrón dejando caer un montón de monedas de oro_)

**Shifu: **por lo visto no solo los estudiantes deben ser corruptos sino también su maestro

**Wau Long: **a un así no pueden vencerme

**Bengala: **eso crees (_los ojos de bengala se ponen rojos como cuando hirieron a Lucy)_

**Wau Long: **no me asustas niño yo puedo ganarles estudiantes ataquen

**Dicho eso todos los estudiantes atacaron Kim, roku, shen y Lucy se pusieron en posición de combate unos grupos de bandidos aparecieron para apoyar a los estudiantes del palacio de terracota acompañados de mongoles, lobos, rinocerontes al igual que cocodrilos sobrevivientes del clan de asesinos del rio todos listos para el combate pero no tomaron en cuenta a bengala que apenas po dio un golpe a un cocodrilo cuando ya bengala había dejado inconscientes **

**Rück Long: **estúpido guerrero dragón y ese estúpido maestro no podrán derrotarnos

**Bengala: **ya veremos esoporque yo si puedo

**Rück Long: **si como n…

**Antes de que pudiera terminar esa palabra Rück Long ya estaba colapsado en el muro y cayendo al piso por el fuerte golpe de bengala mientras caía bengala aplasto a 10 cocodrilos rompiendo sus mandibulas en ese momento bengala sintió otra vez la sensación se pusieron los ojos rojos y en cuestión de segundos bengala venció todos los enemigos con los que combatían estaban los dejo inconscientes lo cual impresiona no solo a po sino a shifu ya que no entendían de donde saco tanta fuerza**

**Shifu: **bengala como rayos sacaste tanta fuerza

**Bengala: **no lo se

**Po:** porque tus ojos están rojos

**Bengala:** no lo se

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: se acerca el final de la historia espero que les guste ya está preparado **_

_**Po y tigresa un amor puro el nuevo capitulo saldrá el martes para quien se preguntara cuando saldría**_

_**Hasta pronto cuídense**_


End file.
